1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine combustor equipped with a heat-transfer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The background art of the present technical field is described in Japanese Patent No. 3967251 as below. “In a heat-transfer device for performing thermal exchange between an attachment member and a heat-transfer medium, longitudinal vortex generating devices are installed, which are configured to generate longitudinal vortices each having the rotational axis extending in the flow direction of the heat-transfer medium and to stir the heat-transfer medium flowing through the overall passage. The longitudinal vortices generating devices thus configured are installed in parallel in the flow direction of the heat-transfer medium, and between the longitudinal vortex generating devices thus installed in parallel, a plurality of turbulent-flow enhancement devices are installed, which break a boundary-layer occurring in the heat-transfer medium stirred by the longitudinal vortex generating device.” The manufacturing method of the heat-transfer device mainly includes a process in which one end face of an attachment member having a short size is cut and then folded by means of a pressing machine, thereby forming longitudinal vortex generating devices and a process in which the attachment member is bent into a cylindrical shape. A plurality of the attachment members are manufactured and overlapped one on another to form a combustor liner. Thereafter, the turbulent-flow enhancement devices with rib configuration are installed on the outer circumferential surface of the combustor liner by welding or by blazing to complete the combustor liner.
The background art of the present technical field is described also in JP-62-131927-A. This publication describes “a cooling method which combines impingement jet cooling and cooling using projection fins”. The background art of the present technical field is described also in JP-4-116315-A. This publication describes the fact that “the temperature distribution of a combustor liner is made uniform by changing the heat-transfer coefficient of fins”. The background art of the present technical field is described also in JP-6-221562-A. This publication describes the fact that “the temperature distribution of a combustor liner is made uniform by changing the heat-transfer coefficient of fins”. The background art of the present technical field is described also in JP-9-196377-A. This publication describes the fact that “a combustor liner structure which is provided with a spiral rib on the outer circumferential portion thereof, thereby maintaining necessary cooling performance with such a small pressure loss as not to impair the efficiency of the overall gas turbine and concurrently allowing for reduced combustion oscillation stress”. The background art of the present technical field is described also in JP-2000-320837-A. This publication describes the fact that “guide fins are installed on the outer circumferential side of the liner and the inner circumferential side of the air transfer casing, thereby increasing flow velocity to achieve the improvement of a heat-transfer effect”.